ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DM
Deadman - The Origins Andrew "Deadman" Graham was born at Burnley General Hospital on January 8, 1979. Born into a family with not a whole lot of money, Andrew from a young age vowed to one day make it big and earn enough money to support his family for the rest of their lives. It was while growing up in Burnley, Lancashire that Andrew got interested in the world of professional wrestling, watching matches on weekly basis knowing that one day that was what he wanted to do. At the age of 15, Andrew got his foot in the door at a local wrestling federation, where he helped put up and dismantle the ring before and after every show. Andrew's for the sport of wrestling was noticed from the get go and was soon asked if he wanted to train with the boys. It didn't take long for the soon to be Deadman to learn that wrestling was all glitz and glamour as he was beat up day in and day out but undeterred he kept coming back for more learning more with each session. On February 14, 1995, Andrew had his first match in a small auditorium in front of fifty fans, needless to say Andrew lost that night and ended up with a nasty black eye for his troubles. That was a Valentine's Day to forget. Andrew continued to pay his dues in the business and kept at it as he slowly started climbing up the ladder as he went from federation to federation. Andrew would spend countless hours watching matches from all around the world to become a student of the game. His eagerness to listen and learn was noticed and was soon picked up by WWF UK Extreme, one of the UK's biggest promotions. WWF UK Extreme It was with WWF UK Extreme's development territory that Andrew first became known as Deadman. With this new persona Andrew started to make a real impact in the development territory quickly making it to the top and was soon heading to the big time. Deadman made his official debut on WWF UK Extreme in March 2001 where he took on his first feud against another up and comer Sam Heeley aka SamH. The pair had great chemistry and were soon put to the test as the pair thought in a Hell in a Cell Ladder match at WWF UK Extreme Wrestlemania 1, a match which Deadman won. Wisely investing his money that he made during his early days of WWF UK Extreme, Deadman soon became a millionaire and bought out the owner of WWF UK Extreme, Elbow. Elbow however remained on screen as WWF UK Extreme Owner for a few months as a huge angle began to take place pitting the WWF UK Extreme up against an upstart faction in the federation called The Revolution. WWF UK Extreme vs. The Revolution & The Rise of the Extreme Revolution. The Revolution started off a team of two men, Kessler and Joe. The pair were sick of WWF UK Extreme Owner Elbow and how he was running things so started recruiting superstars from all around the world and from within WWF UK Extreme. Things were going well for the pair picking up several big named talents but things really got going for them when Paul E. Dangerously took control of the faction and renamed them The Extreme Revolution. Under the leadership of Paul, the Extreme Revolution took the fight to the WWF (UK) Extreme and challenged them to a special night of competition at the upcoming Pay Per View, Fully Loaded. On this night, five matches would decide the fate of both companies if the WWF (UK) Extreme were to win, the Extreme Revolution would disband forever but if the Extreme Revolution were to win they would take permanent control of the federation. Going into the main event of Fully Loaded, the WWF (UK) Extreme and the Extreme Revolution had both won two matches meaning that both federations had to win the main event. Tensions were high but things were looking good for the WWF (UK) Extreme as Gavin Dellbridge defended the WWF (UK) Extreme Championship against fellow WWF UK Extreme superstars, Pabster & Elbow along with Extreme Revolution superstar Fill, in a Fatal Four Way Match. As the match progressed it was beginning to become obvious that this match was turning into a three on one handicap match as the WWF (UK) Extreme superstars took it to Fill. Towards the end of the match Elbow and Gavin were involved in a huge brawl outside the ring as superstars from both the WWF (UK) Extreme and the Extreme Revolution went at it around the ring leaving Pabster and Fill active in the squared circle. Fill at this time had Pabster tied up in the ropes and Paul E. is inside the ring with Fill carrying a steel chair. Just when Paul was about to strike Pabster with the chair, WWF (UK) Extreme Superstar Deadman jumped into the ring and made the save and took the chair from Paul E. Chair in hand Deadman began to slowly stalk Fill down but instead of striking Fill, Deadman smashed the chair into the face of Pabster. Moments later Fill covered Pabster to become the WWF (UK) Extreme Champion. The following night, Deadman took control of the company, abolished the WWF (UK) Extreme name and rebranded the company as Extreme Revolution Entertainment and from this the Extreme Revolution Championship as we know it, was born. TWOStars v.2 & v.3 In the summer of 2002, TWOStars Legend KJ, bought the rights to TWOStars back from Deadman which he had purchased the year before. This version of TWOStars created huge new stars which included Acid Christ, The Crippler, CVD and ManBeastRHYNO but just two months after it started up TWOStars was once again forced to shut down and was incorporated into Extreme Revolution Entertainment with the TWO World Heavyweight Championship being unified with the Extreme Revolution Championship. Also at Extreme Revolution Wrestlemania III, Deadman took on KJ, in a one on one match where the loser leaves Extreme Revolution Television. Deadman lost the match that night and was subsequently banished from Extreme Revolution Television. In his absence KJ took advantage and launched a hostile take over of the Extreme Revolution, renaming the organisation TWOStars. The company would remain named as TWOStars until June of that year when Deadman would return during TWOStars Appreciation night where he vowed to keep TWOStars closed for good. Biggest Rival Deadman’s biggest rival of all time is Extreme Revolution & TWOStars legend… The Crippler. Originally friends the relationship between The Crippler and Deadman began to go sour in December 2004 which resulted in the pair engaging in a bitter rivalry which would see them meet for the first time at Extreme Revolution Wrestlemania IV for the Extreme Revolution Championship a match which The Crippler won. Deadman however wouldn't let it go and the two once again thought at Judgment Day from the Staples Centre where Crippler once again beat him. The night after Judgment Day, Deadman screwed Crippler out of the Extreme Revolution Championship.... but little did he know what would happen to him because of it. After screwing Crippler out of the championship, The Crippler hunted Deadman down and kidnapped him, locking him in the back of his own limo. At the end of the night The Crippler forced Deadman to reverse the decision but straight after he did so, The Crippler knocked Deadman out before driving the limo with Deadman inside straight off a pier into the sea. Legally Dead Deadman was not seen off or heard from in the coming months leaving the Extreme Revolution Board of Directors no option but to name a new chairman of the company under the presumption that Deadman had passed away. The man they chose to be the chairman was none other than Paul Heyman. Under the leadership of Heyman, things began to change but on October 17, 2004 following a month of weird events, Deadman returned to the Extreme Revolution at the first annual Halloween Havoc. The fall of the Extreme Revolution and the rise of TWOStars v. 4 In the spring of 2005, it was becoming apparent that the Extreme Revolution was coming to an end. During this time Paul Heyman began talks with a man named Darkstar who was interested in buying the right to TWOStars and by June 2005 the deal was done and TWOStars once again rose from the ashes to form it’s current incarnation. This business deal didn't sit well with the Extreme Revolution Owner. The Voice of Dee Em - Following the closure of the Extreme Revolution, Deadman began to write a column on the Extreme Revolution website called The Voice of Dee Em which can be read here. The entire Voice of Dee Em column was part of a huge angle set up between Deadman & Darkstar, the idea was for Deadman to shoot at TWOStars at random times over a period of a few months trying to gain some negative attention and boy did it work. Deadman went on a hate full rant at TWOStars and was eventually put on a cool off for 3 days. Everything all paid off though as Deadman once again returned to TWOStars in October 2005. Retirement Deadman's return to TWOStars didn't last long hower as a few months later he had retired from the Wrestling business, and moved into new ventures earning millions as he did so. Deadman returns to TWOStars - ERE & SCW form an Alliance Deadman's return to professional wrestling happened on September 23, 2009 when he reformed the Extreme Revolution to form an alliance with Sin City Wrestling which was run by Matthew Denton. The Alliance has one goal in mind and that is to take down TWOStars once and for all. Deadman Security Late in 2010, Deadman started to be accompanied by a ten-man strong security force known as DMS (which stands for Deadman Security). The head of this task force is a gentleman by the name of Barracuda, an African-American of pure muscle that stands 6'7" tall and weights 390 lbs(i.e. Michael Clarke Duncan), who is usually seen in a custom-made suit. The rest of the team are as follows -: * Bridges: 6'3 - 259 lbs (white) * Mahoney: 6' - 240 lbs (Native American) * Morgan: 5'10" - 228 lbs (black) * Leroy: 6'3" - 237 lbs (white) * Munkell: 5'11" - 230 lbs (black) * James: 6'2" - 228 lbs (white) * Hartigan: 6'4" - 300 lbs (white) * Dutch: 6'3" - 325 lbs (white) * Dux: 6'5" - 407 lbs (black fat guy, in the vein of Vic Grimes) Entrance The lights in the arena flicker out leaving the arena in darkness, the crowd has already started to boo but those reactions get even louder as The End of Heartache” by Killswitch Engage hits the PA System and a series of red and white strobe lighting fills the stage area. JR: Well we all know what this means folks, and just listen to this reaction. Deadman has now strolled out onto the staging area where he stops and looks out into the crowd with a cocky little smile as he shakes his head. Heyman: These people are morons JR, they ought to show this man some respect. JR: Respect is earned Paul, and in these fans eyes. He hasn’t earned it. Deadman has now started the walk down towards ringside, once there he jumps up onto the ring apron before stepping through the ropes and into the squared circle. In the ring Deadman heads to each side of the ring where he taunts the crowd some more causing the crowd to once again boo him. Moveset Finishers Dimension of Devastation (D.O.D) - Stunner The Body Bag (Ricola Bomb) Submission: AT Lock (Name to be decided) Deadend (Book End - Former finished) Trademark Moves Snake Eyes Chokeslam Running DDT Fallaway Slam Running Knee to the Temple Sidewalk Slam Clothesline from Hell. Standard Moves Punches Kicks European Style Uppercut Stomps Elbow blows to the back of the head. Big Boot Title History TWOStars Triple Crown Champion Extreme Revolution Champion (5 Times) Extreme Revolution HaRDCoRe Title Extreme Revolution Tag Team Champion (2 Times) w/The Crippler & w/Barry Gower Trivia Deadman was the first Five time Extreme Revolution Champion Deadman knows Matt Denton's dirty secret of being a fan of pink. Deadman likes to use the word FACT - Oh it's a FACT! Category:Wrestlers